dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Rita Hofferson
Rita is one of the six Guardians of the Hidden World. She and her twin sister, Aud have passed the difficult trials to obtain the privilege of being a guardian. Personality Rita has a very introvert personality. She is quiet and shy around strangers, and a little more comfortable and thoughtful around her friends. She is a good listener but can be paranoid in certain precarious circumstances. Over the course of the trials, she has learned to be more comfortable with the world around her. She is strong and very protective of her friends, loyal relatives and dragon. Throughout her journey as a Guardian so far, Rita has learned to be more fierce, outward and independent. She is slowly learning a good balance of personality to balance herself in the world around her. Abilities Good listener-Rita is a very good listener. When her friends need her, she will not hesitate to stop whatever she is doing to be there to listen. Mediation-Rita is good at fixing problems between people and always trying to keep the peace. Fighting abilities- When it comes to fighting, she tries to linger to the side and not get too involved, unless someone or something important to her is on the line. Then she will not hesitate to jump in and kick butt. Relationships Aud-is Rita's identical twin sister. At a young age, Rita and Aud experienced a tragic loss of their mother, who they found out later was poisoned by their disloyal and abusive father, who tried to kill them in a house fire. Ever since they have kept close to their friends and each other and have been wary around most strangers.Over the course of time, they have grown to be best friends. Through tragic experiences and moments of encouragement, Rita has developed one of the strongest bonds with her sister. Her friend. Her protector. Nebula-Rita's hobblegrunt, is named after Rita's deceased Aunt.. Her dragon's name serves as a warm 'hug' to the past to remember Nebula. Rita and Nebula bonded at the first trial. They were both quiet, sensitive, and shy, trying to stay out of the main crowd. Rita picked up on this, and immediately knew Nebula was the one. Rita and Nebula have continued to protect each other and form a great dragon-friend connection, Kate Olson- is a close friend of Aud and Rita and has proven to be trustworthy and there for these two in their times of need. She opened her home up to them at one point when Rita and Aud's house was burned by their twisted father. Since then, Rita has picked up some delicious recipes from this talented chef and has formed a great friendship through their journey as Guardians so far. Vix-Edgar Vee- Is Rita's boyfriend, (though she won't admit it.) Being with him has caused her to open up about her past experiences and present flashbacks of her abusive father, therefore allowing him to help her cope with the pain. Although most situations are usually awkward between them, (thanks to Aud) they've still managed to work around that and form a cute relationship. Aidan Larson-is a fellow Guardian and friend of Rita's. There share a common empathetic side which often speaks to tragic losses of the past. Isla Anderson- is a fellow Guardian and friend of Rita's. Isla is more like Rita's twin Aud in the fact that they both are the 'kick butt' type of girls. Rita usually ends up being the cool down for when these two find themselves in circumstances they would label as "occupational hazards" Katina- is a fellow Guardian and friend of Rita's. ArArial (ar)-Ar is a fellow guardian and friend of Rita's. Father- Unknown name, which might be revealed in the later story line. He is abusive and twisted, which has formed a very hateful relationship between the two. At one point he tried to kill Rita and Aud, which just deepened the chasm between them. Rita often experiences a lot of randomly appearing flashbacks from her past situation with her father, which can haunt Rita when she least expects it. . In other words, a very twisted father daughter relationship. Mother- unknown name. She died when Rita was twelve years old. This unexpected death (murder by poison from their father) has caused a lot of pain to Rita, which really affected her, and causes a lot of memories to randomly resurface and crush Rita's spirits. Aunt Nebula (Nebbie)-Rita's Aunt took Aud and Rita under her wing to care for them at their mothers passing. Rita had a special bond with this Aunt. She was their closest thing to a mother before her unexpected death. This served to only deepen the loss and pain Rita experienced, having to see both her female guides ripped from her life. Important Materialistic things Memory book-The only thing left after their house fire, was an old scrapbook their mother made for them. It's filled with memories both happy and sad of their mother and aunt. Category:Guardians Category:Guardians Characters